


An Unexpected Proposal

by ShirleyCarlton



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, John's POV, M/M, Marriage Proposal, implied switchlock, post-S3, with fanart illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sherlock’s lean body pressed against his back after the particularly amazing sex of this evening - of which John was still being reminded by the subtle, pleasantly burning sensation in his arse - he was just about to doze off when the words hit him like a train out of nowhere.</p><p>“John, will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, all kinds of johnlock marriage proposal scenarios have been popping into my head. So here’s one for you to (hopefully) enjoy. Mind, this is _not_ set in the [Gold Rush](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2706491/chapters/6057017) universe! The sequel of that one will take a while longer. Patience... [Edit: that fic has its own proposal scene now! :)]
> 
> Thanks to [mydogwatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/) and [gingerhermit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerhermit/pseuds/Gingerhermit) for betaing!
> 
> NOW WITH GORGEOUS FANART BY [CDLAFERE](http://cdlafere.tumblr.com)!!

Sherlock’s bed was without any doubt the most agreeable bed John had ever lain in. Although admittedly, that might have had something to do with both the comfort of a certain presence in this bed and the invariable fervency of the lovemaking that usually took place before John actually went to sleep.

(While, occasionally, the two of them being completely worn out by cases that involved either day-long scouring for information or wild chases down dark alleyways might have contributed as well to the heavenly feeling of this particular bed, that always awaited them afterwards.)

With Sherlock’s lean body pressed against his back after the particularly amazing sex of this evening (unhindered by any urgent case), of which John was still being reminded by the subtle, pleasantly burning sensation in his arse, he was just about to doze off when the words hit him like a train out of nowhere.

“John, will you marry me?”

John blinked his eyes wide open and stared into nothingness for a couple of seconds. Then he awkwardly turned over, propping himself up on one elbow to face Sherlock in the half-dark. “Would you like us to be _married_?” He’d never expected Sherlock to be amenable to so mundane a concept, and was amused at how his lover kept surprising him.

Sherlock looked away into the shadows, seemingly embarrassed. God, was he cute when he was hesitant like that. “Never mind. Forget that I ever asked,” he mumbled softly, turning the other way.

“No I won’t,” John said, a sudden hoarseness creeping into his voice. “Because my answer is ‘yes’. I will marry you.” The initial feeling of amusement had completely dissolved into a rather overwhelming swirl of emotions he couldn’t even identify. At the same time, he had never been more certain of anything in his life.

Sherlock’s head jerked back in his direction.

John slowly took in a long breath, letting the sudden jumble of thoughts in his head condense into words he could actually say aloud.  
“Sherlock, I’ve been married once and it was all a sham. I should very much like to be married properly,” he said carefully. “I would want nothing more than to be married to you.”

Sherlock’s eyes glistened in the faint light. “John, are you sure?”

John detected a rare lump in Sherlock’s throat. He nodded as he gently caressed the side of Sherlock’s neck, a warm feeling of pride blossoming in his chest.

At that, Sherlock wrapped his arms firmly around him, while rubbing his forehead against John’s temple like a delighted cat. The embrace was possibly even tighter than the one after their first kiss had been and John was slightly afraid he might end up bruised. He chuckled. “Yes, I will marry you, you crazy bastard.”

When Sherlock pulled back to look at him, John instantly lost himself in those eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world, that were now gazing at him with such intense relief that John’s insides melted on the spot. He was going to marry this man, even if it was the scariest thing he’d ever done. He gently ran his fingers down Sherlock’s shoulder. “And I’m not even asking you to divorce your work first,” he grinned tentatively, “as I think you will manage perfectly fine being married to both of us at the same time.”

Sherlock chortled. “Good thing you’ve become part of the work anyway,” he said, his voice still slightly thick.

“Oh, yes, maybe you could write a monograph about me,” John suggested cheekily, pressing his lips softly to Sherlock’s jawline.

“Hmm, in that case, I think I need just a little more data,” Sherlock replied, “on my _husband-to-be_ ”, at which he suddenly rolled on top of him and started covering John’s neck and shoulders with wet kisses – as if he were tasting his skin for the first time.

John couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose in a suppressed giggle, and as Sherlock not so subtly spread his legs much wider than was necessary to straddle him and started shamelessly dragging his arse crack over John’s now newly rousing prick, John reckoned he could postpone falling asleep for another hour.

* * * THE END * * *

_Wonderful fanart inspired by this fic:_

[](http://cdlafere.tumblr.com/post/118948755410/john-will-you-marry-me-fanart-for-the-fic-an)

[Click here to see more art by CDLAFERE](http://cdlafere.tumblr.com/tagged/cdtumstock)

To reblog this piece of fanart (with link to fic) on Tumblr, click [here](http://shirleycarlton.tumblr.com/post/118954987976/cdlafere-john-will-you-marry-me-fanart-for).

For an elaborate collection of Johnlock fanart by various artists see [my Tumblr archive](http://www.prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart.tumblr.com/archive) (NSFW!).


End file.
